


the ice cream machine is broken

by planetundersiege



Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crowley is crowley, Crowley works at McDonald's, Dialogue, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), McDonald's, Mischief, Post-Canon, Pranks, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Seriously Crowley? This is what you do when you disappear during the days?"Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being "Crowley working at McDonald's"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832
Kudos: 10
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	the ice cream machine is broken

Aziraphale walked into McDonald’s, wanting a quick bite on his way back to the bookshop. He had spent the first half of the day grocery shopping and the bags were now in the backseat of Crowley’s Bentley (that he had kindly borrowed since Crowley was currently away, doing his own thing), and was a bit hungry.

But when he walked up towards the cash register to order, he saw a very familiar demon in front of it, and that demon had been laughing the moment he had spotted his husband enter the building.

“Hello Aziraphale, fancy seeing you here. Can I take your order?”

“Seriously Crowley?  _ This  _ is what you do when you disappear during the days? Working at a McDonald’s? Why? I thought you were off, you know, cutting you phone lines to mess with people.”

“Well my dear angel, I do that too. You know I love a good prank. But then I started working here, this is a gold mine for minor inconveniences and mad customers after getting their orders wrong, and it’s amazing. I love it here, if you didn’t have your bookshop, you should try it.”

“Well, no thanks. But, I’m a bit shocked. I thought my husband would atleast tell me he had a job.”

“Would you have believed me if I told you?”

“Fair point.”

“Anyway, are you going to order? I have a job to do.”

  
“Well, I’d like an ice cream, please.”

He heard how the demon giggled.

“I’m sorry angel, the ice cream machine is broken.”

“No it’s not! I see it working right there!”

Aziraphale saw how Crowley removed his glasses, revealing his eyes. He looked at him with a serious glare, not looking away, and then snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the machine began to beep, and the half filled ice cream continued to be just that, half filled. Nothing came out from it anymore, and Aziraphale saw how the confused teen employee just let out a frustrated groan, before shouting that the machine was broken once again, the third time this week. And all Crowley did was smile, showing off his fangs.

“Now it’s not, angel. Would you like to order something else?”

“You fiend… you’re doing this to mess with me.”

“You know it.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Aziraphale groaned, Crowley was absolutely right and they both knew it. He loved him too much for that, and dealing with his antics was part of the marriage deal.

“Fine, give me a cheeseburger. But when you get home I deserve more information about this.”

“Deal.”


End file.
